OPERATION: BRADSHAW'S ANGELS
by Bargain Brand Writer
Summary: An origin story that ties into BLACK CERBERUS. The story of how Bradshaw Layfield brought together the baddest trio of women in the world. Each one going through a trial and eventually coming together to be a collective unit. Take a look to see how Becky, Sasha, and Charlotte face those trials.
1. OPERATION: BECKY

_March 3rd, 2004_

_Iraq_

_2nd Division Army Base, Infirmary_

"OUTTA THE WAY! WE NEED DOCTORS NOW!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"SOMEONE GET DOCTOR LUKE IN HERE!"

Two rescue soldiers lift an unconscious woman off of a gurney and place her on the infirmary's operating bed. The two covered in blood from the woman's gruesome injury. Her army fatigues and face covered in blood, as well as dirt. Doctor Luke enters the room, putting another patient on hold to see what was going on. Luke immediately notices the woman's right hand is missing. A seared wrist of flesh and bone hang off the side of the bed.

"Good lord! Is this General Lynch?" He asks running over.

"Yes doctor. She was hit up close by a grenade. We were raiding a weapons safe house and they jumped our squad from behind. She's been going in and out of consciousness." Said one of the soldiers.

"We also have also have 1st degree burns along the forearm and a possible concussion." Reported a nurse a she rolled over an I.V.

With the combination of bright lights and loud voices, Becky Lynch opens her eyes wide, pains tearing through her brain. Her vision quickly switching between double and triple. With her head too strained to move, she rolls her eyeballs to look around. Doctor Luke lifts her arm to inspect it, allowing Becky to see her right hand completely gone. The sight makes Becky want to scream, but she begins to dry heave instead.

"Nurse we need oxygen and anesthesia, quickly. You're going to be okay General." Luke assured her.

Another doctor gives Becky an oxygen mask to calm her down while the sedative is applied through needle by the nurse. As the doctors remove her fatigues to operate, Becky stares into a light, one that's not from the operating room. As it gets brighter, her mind fades away.

After what felt like an hour, Becky opens her eyes and immediately sits up. Laying in bed at her childhood home in Dublin, Ireland. The sun shining bright as birds soar through the sky. Becky blocks the sun with her eyes, and sees her right hand fully healed.

"The hell?"

"BECKY! COME ON CHILD, YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Yells an old man from downstairs.

With a familiar voice yelling, Becky feels herself, realizing she's dressed in jeans, a thermal shirt and track jacket. The same outfit she wore when she left for the army. She jumps off the bed and runs to the bathroom mirror. Shocked after seeing her head with a buzz cut. The same hairstyle she had when she left for the army.

"Am I dead?" She whispers in horror.

She falls back against the wall, biting her thumb to keep from panicking. The old man bangs on the bedroom door.

"YOU OKAY IN THERE CHILD!"

Becky recognizes the voice and rushes to the door. She swings it open to find her 68 year old grandpa stood in his pajamas with his coffee and newspaper.

"Granda! What am I doing here?!" She asks, frantically shaking him.

He smacks her softly over the head a few times with the paper to get her to stop.

"What's wrong with ya child?"

"I...don't know." She replied settling down.

"Well hurry up then, Gretchin wants to see ya before ya leave. Don't forget to bring ya bags."

"MARVIN, IS SHE OKAY?" Yells Gretchin from downstairs.

"BAH, SHE'S FINE. MIGHT BE A LITTLE HUNGOVER THOUGH!" He yells back.

Marvin smacks Becky with the paper once more before heading downstairs. Everything felt like deja vu. She picks up her bag and makes her way down the steps. Observing everything to get a grasp on the situation. Wondering what will happen if this plays out.

"If I remember correctly, granny made me french toast with jam biscuits. Granny was wearing a green nightgown."

She walks into the kitchen, seeing the exact plate of food that ran across her mind. Gretchin sets the table in her green nightgown as Becky takes a seat. Pale as a ghost while she glares at her breakfast. Gretchin walks over and feels Becky's head.

"You sick girl? I can get ya some tonic."

"I'm fine granny, just a little hysterical."

"Well eat up child. It'll be the last bit of decent food you have." Joked Marvin as he flipped through the paper.

Becky sat still, trying to remember what happens next. If she's correct, her ride came before she started eating. So she decides not to eat to see what happens.

"Something wrong with the food?" Asked a concerned Gretchin.

"No its just..."

Not wanting to offend her granny, she carefully cuts of a piece of french toast. Her ears perked up. As she raises it to her mouth, a loud car horn beeps outside. Becky darts to the window and peeks outside, seeing the bus to the airport.

"I fuckin' knew it." She quietly mutters.

"Well you went and took too long. I'll pack this to go." Said Gretchin.

Marvin slowly rises from his chair and hugs his granddaughter.

"Be careful girl. Do us proud."

Gretchin makes her way over and hugs Becky.

"Call us as soon as you get there. Kick some ass and find a good man while you're at it."

Becky hugs her back, only laughing in response. Unsure of what's about to happen. Becky picks up her bag and walks to the door. Taking one last look at her grandparents.

"Love you guys."

Marvin and Gretchin wave goodbye as Becky opens the front door. The bright light returns as Becky takes a deep breath, walking into it.

She opens her eyes once again, waking up in the infirmary. Inside of a personal area surrounded by curtains. The doctors talking sports, from the outside. Still weary from the drugs, she raises her arm to find her right hand gone. Bandaged up after a successful surgery. After reality starts to kick in, a couple of tears fall down her cheeks. She wasn't going to break down, but what else can you do after realizing you lost a limb.

"General Lynch you're awake!" Said Doctor Luke walking in.

He makes eye contact with Becky, seeing the red, puffy eyes. As many times as Luke has been through this, it never gets any easier. At least in this case, the person made it out alive.

"Thank you." Said Becky in a low tone.

"You're very much welcome General."

"Please stop with the General crap." She snapped back, sounding annoyed.

Luke stands silent while scratching his chin. Becky falls back onto her pillow, angry, but throwing it at the wrong person.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so lost. I thought I was going to die. Then I had this weird dream. My mind is a complete wreck right now."

"No, no I understand. You wouldn't be the first to spaz on me like that. I'm just happy you're okay. Others have been very unfortunate to lose more than just a hand."

"Yeah...I know."

"On the plus side, you've been granted a discharge." Said Luke with enthusiasm.

"For what? I aint got nothing to go home to. Both my granda and granny are dead. Haven't talked to my brother in years. This is all I know. It's all I got. What do I do know?"

"Whatever you want to. I've known you for 3 years Gener-I mean Becky. Everyone has nothing but great praise for your work ethic and dedication. I'm sure there's a place for you back home."

Even with the great words, Becky kept her red gaze on the ceiling. Crippled physically and mentally, she ponders on what the future would hold.

_November 16th, 2004_

_ Brooklyn, New York_

_ Becky Lynch's Apartment_

Becky exits her room, brushing dust off her security guard uniform. The right sleeve tucked in to hide her arm. While tieing up her hair, the smell of hot cheese and steak wafted through the air. Her two bedroom place was built above a pizza shop, which her roommate owned. A smell that was welcoming, or on most days sickening. Grabbing her bag and badge, she heads downstairs into Insane Zayn's Pizza.

"Morning Sami."

"What's up red!" Greets Sami, rolling up a cheese steak.

Becky just shrugs and takes a seat at the counter. It was early, so Sami was doing prep work with another employee. Sami always made her lunch for work. They met through one of her old squad mates, Rudy Zayn, his brother. Sami and Becky started off dating, but kept it mutual as they appreciated their friendship more. Sami being the emotional anchor she needed. Sami bags up her food with chips and puts it on the counter.

"There you go. Provolone cheese steak with wheat roll, tomato, pickles, and just a 'tiny' bit of hot sauce." He said, emphasizing tiny with his fingers.

"Stop playing around, you know I like it spicy." She replied grabbing the bag and heading off.

"I know. You leave the bathroom smelling 'spicy' way too often."

"You know you love it!"

After her 30 minute bus ride to work, she enters the Layfield Exchange building. Your typical place of business where men in suits walk around like hot shit. Why they needed security, who knows. It was just a job that Becky could do with one hand. At the front desk of the lobby sits her co-worker, Jerry Lynn. A recent divorcee who was lucky not to get stuck with alimony. Becky flops into the chair next to him.

"What's up Jer?"

"Same ol' shit. A guy crashed into the Dunkin' Donuts across the street this morning. Other than that, I've been playing Tetris all day. Ready to get the fuck outta here."

"I hear that."

As the elevators open up, the sound of chatter increases. A group of men exit, headed by the owner of the building, Bradshaw Layfield. Flanked by his assistant, Gail Kim.

"Alright gentleman, I thank you for your time. I promise you, this new private military will be competing with the WWE in no time." Said Bradshaw with the biggest smile possible.

"It better be Layfield. We're still sinking money into this robotics research you haven't brought back results for."

"We're gonna have a result on that soon. Don't worry I got this."

The group of men make their exit, and the smile drops from Bradshaw's face. Letting out a huge moan, he turns to Gail for hope. Both being close enough for Becky to hear the conversation.

"Please tell me we got good news on that guy with the missing leg." He asked with a hand over his face.

"Unfortunately he got cold feet and backed out at the last minute. However the old man with the hip we replaced last month is doing well. He's walking without a cane and is able to lift decent sized objects."

"Whoopty doo. We need more than a senior citizen who can finally do his chores. Do you understand my ass is on the line here? I'm going to be a GOD DAMN LAUGHING STOCK!"

"Mr. Layfield, please lower you voice. You're attracting unwanted attention." Said Gail politely.

A few people walking through lobby turned their heads but kept to their business as Bradshaw huffed and puffed. He straightens his suit and heads outside to his limo, leaving Gail. She lets out a sigh and heads to the elevator.

"Hey Jer, I'm gonna be right back." Said Becky getting up from her seat.

"Where you going? My shift is about to end!"

"I'll be back! Eat my food if you want!" She shouted as she darted to the elevator.

Gail jumps back as Becky hops in before the doors closed.

"Can I help you?" Asked Gail a little scared.

"I uh, I heard about a thing where you guys were replacing body parts with metal ones?"

"It's much more than that, but yes. Do you know someone looking to volunteer?

Becky unrolls her sleeve and exposes her right arm.

"Yeah, me."

_The next day..._

"You sure about this?" Asked Sami as he flipped through a contract.

He sat at the table while Becky paced back and forth in the living room. Gritting her teeth and clenching her only fist.

"Yes I'm sure. Do you know what this means? I can get my hand back. I could drive again, fight again. Work a real job."

"That sounds nice, but can you trust a bunch of suits? These guys could do irreversible damage to your body, and get away with it."

Becky walks over and leans on the table. Getting very close in Sami's face.

"Sami, this is what I've wanted. If you lost something so valuable, something you didn't want to lose. Why would you not want it back?"

Sami could tell she was all in on this surgery. Her nails digging through the table. She wasn't asking for permission, but it helped that her best friend was aware.

"Alright, just promise me you'll watch yourself. I don't need to go looking for another roommate."

Becky runs around the table and squeezes him, knocking them both to the floor. She grabs the contract and takes off out the door.

"Oww, my back." Groans Sami.

Jumping off the bus and into the Layfield Exchange building, she approaches a waiting Gail and Bradshaw. Waving to Jerry as she stood in the lobby.

"Good morning Ms. Lynch. Glad to see you're so excited. This should be beneficial to all parties involved."

"Are you kidding, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I also thank Mr. Layfield for this opportunity."

Bradshaw flipped through a folder, taking small glances at Becky.

"I must say my girl, you have a pretty impressive resume. Four star general and purple heart. Trained in Brazilian MMA and Krav Maga. Proficient in hand to hand combat, turning anything you grab into a weapon. Tactical arms expert, able to disassemble a light machine gun in 30 seconds. All of that gone because you lost a hand. How sad."

Bradshaw snaps the folder shut and hands it to Gail. He slowly glides towards Becky, making her brace herself. Towering over Becky, he removes his hat. A stare so cold that it might destroy a soul.

"Are you legit as some flimsy piece of paper says you are?"

"Try me."

Becky with cat like senses, notices his arm twitching. Knowing a uppercut is coming, she sways back and Bradshaw throws his punch, completely missing the mark. She ducks low and dead lifts him on her shoulders. Holding him up without breaking a sweat. The people walking around stopped in awe. Jerry in all of this, sat there playing Tetris.

"So is that legit enough, or do I need to drop you."

Bradshaw starts laughing and hops down.

"Becky Lynch, I think this may be the beginning of a beautiful money making relationship."

Everyone gets in Bradshaw's limo and head to a specialized doctor's office. A woman by the name of Dr. Plen greets them, and head to the lower floors, entering the lab. As they walk through the huge room, Becky gets a glimpse at the few pieces of robotics on display.

"We've been developing everything from limbs, organs and potentially a fully functioning brain. Although there's a lot of legal issues with that getting tested." Said Plen.

"So how does all of this work?"

"Well Ms. Lynch, we'll reopen the wound, and place a slightly thick disk that we'll connect to your nervous system. You'll be able to control every part of the robotic hand like a normal one. The hand will be detachable, and a skin graph will be made as well."

"All right, lets do this."

_4 hours later..._

"Wake up Ms. Lynch."

Becky opens her eyes, still weary from being knocked out. She turns her head, seeing the small tray of bloody instruments used to operate. Dr. Plen walks over and helps Becky sit up.

"Ms. Lynch, how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy. Very dizzy."

"Take your time. Be happy to know the surgery was a success."

Becky looks at her arm to see the gray robotic hand. Flipping her hand back and forth to observe it. It looked like a normal hand, even felt like one. She uses the new hand to touch her face. The cold metal sending a shiver down her spine.

"If you're feeling better I would like to run a few tests." Said Plen while typing at a computer.

Plen has Becky lift a few dumbbells of different weights. Punch through a few wood, aluminum and glass boards. Doing basic exercises as well so Plen could test the hand's limit. Afterwards, Plen calls Becky over to the computer.

"Ms. Lynch, everything was a success. You've taken to the hand quickly, working with it very well. I'd say you're ready to go."

Becky hugs Plen, crying her eyes out.

"Thank you doctor. I don't even know what to say."

"Thank you was enough Ms. Lynch. Just take care of it. Feel free to see me for any problems and my team will continue to make updates. Also, the skin graph should be ready soon."

"You know what, I don't even want it." Becky cried out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want people to know the result of your labor. This is a wonderful thing, and you've gave me my life back."

"Well, if you don't need it. Here's a small toolkit and manual if you need to tinker with anything. Also, take it off periodically, around the time you go to bed. Prolonged use could damage your nervous system, but we're working to fix that. Good luck."

Becky hugs Plen one last time before heading upstairs. Gail busy with work while Bradshaw snores in a chair. Upon seeing Becky, Gail smacks Bradshaw to wake him. He licks some drool away and fixes his hat.

"So, I take it you're all better now." Yawned Bradshaw.

Becky raises and clenches her fist with a huge smile on her face.

"Now that we took care of you, I hope you're ready to hold up your end of this deal."

"Yes sir." Said Becky, striking her old military stance.

"Congratulations Becky Lynch, you're the first member of the APA. The American Protection Agency."


	2. OPERATION: CHARLOTTE

_June 10th, 2006_

_Port Maria, Jamaica_

The moon shines high over the bay. A shiny glare reflecting off the water. The tide is low and a few bullets stick in the sand like seashells. Two dead bodies on the beach, turning the sand underneath red. Two women sit a table, one of them holding a crying baby. Her white button shirt covered in blood. Eyes glued to the ground, not saying anything. The other sits back, drinking from a bottle of wine. Staring at her watch every few seconds, waiting for something. She glances over at the other woman, hoping she speaks up.

"My first name's Becky."

The woman remains silent. Looking at her free hand, while rocking the kid in her other hand. Thankfully he finally stops crying.

"Is the kid okay?"

The woman slowly turns her head to Becky, allowing a good look at her face. Her makeup running against a busted lip and black eye. A mix of shock, fear and many other emotions visible.

"My name's Charlotte. This is my son Leo."

_6 hours earlier..._

Charlotte runs the beach, playing soccer with a few kids. Her hair shoulder length and rocking a brand new bikini with jeans shorts. Laughing and chasing the kids as they kick the ball around. She looks over to see her husband flagging her down.

"Alright guys, I gotta go. Have fun."

Charlotte can't help but smile as her toes flow through the sand and the sun glares on her face. The diamond ring on her finger shining extra bright. She kisses her husband, Italian film director, Arin Deeko. They were on their honeymoon and Arin wanted some inspiration for his next film as well.

"Hello my beautiful bride. You enjoying yourself?"

"Absolutely. The weather is great, the people are nice. A few of the tourists are annoying but what can you do."

"All we can do is be happy. My man Jacob is here too. He wants you to meet his wife."

The newlyweds hold hands and laugh as they head to the bar where Jacob and his wife sit with their 1 year old baby. Jacob Tenp was a Jamaican native who owned over 12 stores in Jamaica alone. A money man who grew up with Arin. Jacob a constant producer and funder of Arin's movies. His wife of 2 years a native as well.

"Hey Arin, glad to see you finally made it over."

"Not a problem. Hello Nijaa."  
"It's good to see you. Jacob always had nice things to say about you." Said Nijaa.

"I'm a nice guy. This is my new wife Charlotte."

"I heard about you. You won the Olympic gold medal last year in gymnastics."

"Last three years, but who's counting?" Boasted Charlotte.

"Well congratulations on the marriage."

"Thanks."

Another man on the beach yells over, inviting the guys to play football. Jacob goes ahead while Arin gives Charlotte his white shirt to hold. She puts it on as he chases after Jacob. Charlotte feels a slight tug on her shirt. The baby trying to get her attention.

"Hey little guy. What's his name?"

"Leonardo. Jacob says he's going to be strong like a lion." Nijaa replied.

"He's so cute. I've always wanted a baby."

"What's stopping you?"

Charlotte's smile quickly faded. Clearly remembering something painful.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You want to hold him?"Asks Nijaa.

"Umm, sure."

"Thanks, I need to go to the bathroom."

Charlotte lifts Leo into her arms as Nijaa walks off. She bounces him up and down as she kisses his face. Leo smiles, making Charlotte's heart melt. Vacationing in the islands were fun. Winning three Olympic gold medals was amazing. Marrying a successful director was fantastic. None of that made her feel as great as holding a child. Nearby, a couple starts an argument. The man trying to walk away as his girlfriend tugs on his arm.

"But I'm not ready to leave yet. We just got here." She whined.

"No way in hell we're staying. You saw what happened to that guy. I'm packing our shit." He shouted, pulling away from his girlfriend.

He hastily takes off, leaving his female friend at the bar. She walks over and takes a seat next Charlotte. Charlotte usually stayed out of other people's business, but the man's tone seemed worrying.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. My boyfriend Mike is just scared because we went out of town and we saw some guy get beat down. A couple of people said it was gang related, which scared the crap out of Mike. Now he wants to leave on a trip we planned for a year! Can you believe that?"

The woman's phone goes off and she answers it to a yelling Mike.

"Hold on! I was just talki...STOP FUCKING YELLING, I'M COMING!"

She hangs up her phone and apologizes to Charlotte before leaving. Nijaa returns right after, taking Leonardo back in her arms.

"Hey baby. Was he any trouble?"

"No, he's an absolute sweetheart. I was wondering something though. A couple of other tourists left because of a possible gang issue. Should we be worried about that?"

"Some of the locals do take advantage of tourists. As long as you stay away from their territory, you'll be fine."

Even though she was assured safety, the thought still lingered in the back of her mind. Later at their ocean view motel room, Charlotte lays in bed doing her nails while Arin gets dressed. There was a block party going on and Arin wanted to check the location for a potential fight scene in his movie.

"Is the suit too much?" He asks doing a full spin.

"No, you look great."

"Wonderful. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm fine. Just not feeling it right now." She replied in a low tone.

Arin sat on the bed. Sensing the mood had changed from earlier that day.

"Are you alright? You've been quiet since we left the beach."  
"Its...its just I heard some things about gangs beating up someone and I feel a little unsafe."

"That's it! Oh come on Charlotte. I've been here plenty of times, with and without Jacob. I'm also more than capable of handling myself. If you want to stay here and sulk, fine. But I'm going out to enjoy myself. I'll see you later."

Arin leaves, slamming the door behind him. Feeling annoyed, Charlotte reaches in her purse and grabs a couple of sleeping pills. She takes those with a few sips of rum and lays down.

A few hours pass while Charlotte sleeps away. The dead of night rising with the lights from the parties gleaming. The soft jingling of keys can be heard as the room door opens up. A man creeps into the dark hotel room and closes the door behind him. Slowly moving through the room and making his way towards a sleeping Charlotte. He runs his hand across her leg as he gets closer. As he slides his hand up her body, Charlotte's eyes open from the sensation. The man quickly covers her mouth with his hand. He pulls out a knife and presses it against her face.

"You scream and I'll tear that face apart." He whispers.

He climbs on top of her, keeping her mouth covered up. As he messes with his pants, Charlotte sneakily feels around under her pillow, reaching her nail file. Keeping a hold on it, waiting for the right moment to strike. He leans in and forces a kiss, giving Charlotte the proper moment. She stabs him in the neck with the file and he rolls over to the other side of the bed. She runs to the bathroom with the attacker close behind. She tries to shut the door but he sticks his foot in.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The man shoulder tackles the door, knocking Charlotte into the glass door of the shower. He grabs Charlotte by the shirt and punches her right in the eye, knocking her to the floor. He pulls the file from his neck and begins to strangle Charlotte. As her throat gets pressed, she chokes up a little blood. As a last act of desperation, she uses her flexibility to bring her legs up and wrap them around his neck.

Both of them in a stranglehold, the attacker lets go due to the blood loss from the wound. He scratches and claws trying to get free. Charlotte squeezes harder and he falls over. The blood from his wound running down her leg. She squeezes harder on until he stops moving. Breathing heavily and crying, she gets to her feet and stumbles back into the room. She grabs her cell phone to call Arin. Unfortunately, only getting the voicemail.

"FUUUUUCK!"  
She heads back into the bathroom to grab the knife from her attacker. Spitting on him before putting on her clothes from earlier and heading outside.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE?" She shouts loudly.

The silence in the air gives the answer. Everyone at the party, visible from afar. Thanks to the bright lights and noise in that direction. She calls the local police department while heading to party. Also getting the voicemail multiple times. She flings her phone in frustration and keeps on moving.

After making it to the street, the smell of smoke is strong. The sound of police sirens blaring and people yelling ferociously. Cars are on fire with clutter all over the streets.

"What the hell happened?" She wonders.

A woman bumps Charlotte from behind and she hits the ground face first, busting her lip. The woman looks back, considering helping, but takes off as voices grow closer. Charlotte turns around to see a group of men heading her way. Charlotte gets to her feet and runs full speed through the chaos. A full scale riot is in motion as Charlotte runs on. A couple of gunshots ring out and Charlotte ducks down behind a car. While catching her breath, she notices a dead body with a bullet through it. Nijaa's dead body.

"Oh my god."

Charlotte covers her mouth as more people scatter and gunshots are fired. Unsure of where her husband was and Jacob not in sight with his wife dead, Charlotte feared the worst. Upon thinking about the next move, she hears a faint cry. Charlotte crawls towards a nearby bush where the cries are coming from. She moves a few leaves to find Leonardo, wrapped up and crying his eyes out. Looking back and forth to make sure no one was coming, she carefully picks up Leo. He buries his face in her shirt and keeps on crying.

"Shhh. I got you little guy. I'm gonna get you out of here."

Charlotte takes a nearby path to get back to the beach. As she exits the path, two men are walking from the left side. Both sides notice each other immediately, leaving Charlotte frozen in place. She holds Leo tightly as one of the men exposes a revolver. Her heartbeat kicks up before she takes off running. The men give chase letting off a shot that misses. Charlotte gives it her all to try protect Leo. The combination of holding a baby and her beaten down body proves too much. She collapses to the ground, shoulder first to protect Leo from the fall.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cries to Leo as the men approach her.

The men tower over her, taking aim at Charlotte's head. She shuts her eyes and prepares for death. Two gunshots are fired and the men fall to the ground. She reopens her eyes, covered in the men's blood splatter. A redheaded woman in a leather jacket comes to her aid.

"Are you alright?" She asks helping Charlotte up.

"As much as I could be. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but who are you?"

"Officer Lynch of the American Protection Agency. I was helping clear the streets when I saw you take off with the kid. I figured you were in trouble so I chased you. Thank god I did."

"I need to sit down."

The women sit down at a nearby table. Charlotte breaks down and Becky comforts her.

"I don't know what you went through, but you're safe."

"What the hell happened?" Asked Charlotte through the tears.

"As you saw, there's a riot going on. I was sent here yesterday by my employers to arrest Jacob Tenp. He was wanted on conspiracy and drug trafficking. Possible connections to the Cartel. I was working with the local police force in a sting. At the same time, some locals decided it was a good idea to try and jump Tenp. Make a name for themselves with a big score and killing the kingpin. Once we jumped in, all hell broke loose. Tenp got away after a wild gunfight. No idea what happened to his wife."

"Did you find a man named Arin Deeko?"

"Not that I've seen. Is he a friend?"

Charlotte stretches her hands, showing off her wedding ring. Becky lets out a small sigh and grabs a bottle of wine and takes a sip. Leo crying once again as Charlotte stares at the ground in silence. Zoned out with the fear of her love no longer around.

"My first name's Becky."

_2 months later..._

_ Portland, Oregon_

"You drank all of it! That's my strong little man."

Charlotte sits on a couch in her robe, feeding Leo. Both of them staying in Portland after Arin's death and funeral. With Jacob possibly doing 50 years if caught and no immediate family, Leo was adopted by Charlotte. With no experience raising a kid and unsure of what to do, she moved in with her sister Fiona, who's a kindergarten teacher. Fiona comes out her room dressed for work.

"Okay Char I'm off. You need anything before I go?"

"You got an extra smoke?"  
"I told you to quit."

"And I told you, that I don't care."

Fiona pulls out a cigarette. Charlotte snatches it.

"Look I know you're still grieving, but don't get pissy with me. You don't need to be here." Said Fiona angrily.

Charlotte walks away, completely ignoring Fiona's words. She locks herself in the bathroom and lights up her smoke.

"Whatever. You ready to go Leo?"

Fiona picks up Leo and heads out the door. Charlotte sits in the empty tub, fiddling with the two rings on her finger. Her and Arin's wedding rings. The feel of heartbreak coming over her. She grabs a pair of scissors off the sink, holding them near her wrist. Her arm shaking as she has some last thoughts. As she begins to cut and draw blood, a knock hits the front door. She drags herself up as the knocks happen again.

"Stop knocking damn it, I'm coming."

Charlotte opens the door to find Becky preparing to knock again.

"Hi."

"You're the girl from Jamaica. The one who saved me. Oh come in, come in. I look a mess right now, sorry."

"No, no its fine. I wanted to check on you. Did you get the flowers my boss sent?"

"I...honestly don't remember. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." Said Becky taking a seat.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Oh this? I had this since 2004." Becky replied, showing her metal hand.  
"I didn't notice the first time I saw you. How'd that happen?"

"I used to be in the army. Lost my hand from a grenade. After I got relieved, I was offered my current job and they gave me this hand."  
'"Okay, can get I get you anything-"

"That's alright, I wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Held up by thin string." Said Charlotte, ashing the smoke.

"Well I have an opportunity for you, hence my appearance. Only if you're interested."  
"I'm listening."

"After telling my boss how you survived the riot, combined with your gymnastics background, he thinks you'd be a great candidate to work with me as a private military officer."

Charlotte sat there confused. Not really clear on what she was just offered.

"So you want me to become a cop?"

"Much more than that. You'll be trained properly in physical and tactical combat. We travel the world doing independent jobs for the government. You'll make a lot of money too. Its a lot to explain, but there's a lot that comes with it."

"Its sounds ridiculous. Why me?"

"We have army trained soldiers in our sights, but my boss needs some unique personalities as well. Someone with your height and skill set would be spectacular as a field officer."

Charlotte could hear the conviction in Becky's voice. She meant everything she said. It sounded like a once in a lifetime offer, but one she couldn't wrap her head around. Becky stands up and places a card on the table.

"Take some time to think about it. If you choose not to come, we won't bother you again. However, we would love to get that phone call. Take care."

Becky leaves the house, leaving Charlotte by herself. Once again staring at the two rings on her finger. Often thinking of revenge for Arin, but no one to blame in particular. Leo, who's taken to his new mother graciously, would be heartbroken as well. Charlotte tucks away the card and goes to sleep on the couch.

_2 days later..._

"HOW BOUT THEM COWBOYS!" Hollered Bradshaw over the phone.

He sat at his desk talking smack to a friend as Gail did work nearby.

"Alright Freddy, talk to you later."

Bradshaw hung up the phone and took a sip of whiskey.

"Gail, you know its nice being on top."

"I know sir."

As he went for another sip, his phone rings again.

"Hello this is Bradshaw Layfield speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Charlotte Flair. A woman came by the other day and offered me a job. She left me this card if I was interested."

"I would just so happen to be that woman's boss. I'm glad you called. What can I do for you?"

There was a few seconds of dead air before he got a response.

"When can I start?"


	3. OPERATION: CHARLOTTE'S WEB

_April 2nd, 2007_

_San Jose, California_

Traffic is low as people stroll through town. Walking about and enjoying a fine day. A mom and her two kids exit an ice cream parlor. As they approach their minivan parked on the curb, a few large pops ring through the air. A female body falls from the sky and bounces off the hood of the vehicle, rolling onto the sidewalk. The small family scream and jump back in terror. Becky Lynch pulls herself off the ground, clutching her back.

"Sorry. Somebody shot me off a roof. Enjoy the ice cream." She said limping away.

Becky scurries down the block in a hurry. When she hits the corner, a blue car pulls up and she hops in. The driver hits the gas, taking off full speed. Becky leans back to unzip her leather jacket. Underneath is a bulletproof vest with a few shells stuck to it like chewed gum.

"Did you get the info?" Asked the driver.

"Yup." She replied, pulling a folded envelope from her back pocket.

After driving another 2 miles, the duo reach their safe house. The driver helps Becky inside while looking around to make sure they weren't followed. Becky throws the envelope on the table and heads into the bathroom. Her driver, opens the package to find a flash drive. After plugging it into a computer and finding all of the information they came for, he makes a phone call.

"Hello, this is Officer Kingston reporting in. Officer Lynch has retrieved the information on the weapon sales. I'll review the details fully and we'll be leaving San Jose later tonight."

In the bathroom, Becky removes her vest. Pulling down one strap of her tank top to check for bruises. One near her armpit, another she could feel on her left rib. The slight touch of one makes her cringe. She adjusts her top and limps back into the front room, taking a seat at the table.

Kofi pulls two beers from his bag while Becky takes a couple of painkillers. He cracks both bottles and hands one to Becky.

"To another job well done."

They toast before guzzling down all of the alcohol. Kofi takes a seat with her.

"You know I could of been in there with you."

"Kofi I've told you dozens of times, I work better alone."

"I know, I know. But sometimes you can't do everything on your own. That Charlotte girl is almost ready for the field. You guys would be a great fit together."

Becky leaned back in the chair, messing around with the empty bottle. Anytime someone brought up the idea of her being paired up with the new girl, she shrugged it off.

"Look Becky, eventually you're going to need an extra pair of eyes. One of those days are gonna come where you wish there was backup."

"OKAY! I get it. I'm just not ecstatic about a gymnast watching my back. Plus I don't know if she's all there mentally. But, I'll give her a shot."

_April 2nd, 2007_

_ Syracuse, New York_

_ Charlotte's Apartment_

"MAMA! MAMA!"

Charlotte comes out of her room with a hand full of papers to check on her son. She walks into Leo's room, where he's playing with toys.

"You okay Leo?"

"I wan mil."

"You want some milk?"

Leo shakes his head, leading Charlotte into the kitchen. She pours milk into his sip cup as she turns on a coffee pot. Her phone starts ringing, adding another task to what she's already juggling.

"Fuck, really?"

She dashes into the room to answer.

"MAMA!"

"Hold on baby. Hello Mr. Layfield...You what?"

"MAMA!"

"Damn it Leo hold on! I'm sorry Mr. Layfield, could you repeat that one more time? And he wants to see me? Okay, let me take care of everything here and I'll get back to you. Thanks."

Charlotte heads back into the kitchen to find Leo messing with a cabinet. She smacks his hand away and he starts crying.

"I told you to stay out the kitchen. Its dangerous in here."

"I wan mil." He cried.

She lets out a huge moan before picking up Leo and the sip cup. She takes him in the living room to sit him down, turning on the TV to keep busy.

"Stay here, mommy will be right back."

"Otay."

The phone goes off once again as Charlotte tries to gather work papers. She puts the phone on silent and sits on the bed, burying her face in a pillow. Letting out a huge muffled scream. Once all the aggression is gone, she answers the phone.

"Hello...Yes I have the paperwork done...Ok, see you soon."

Silence, a sound she doesn't get to hear to often. She feels around for cigarettes, finding them under her pillow. Been trying to quit for a while, but finds it hard among most things. Then reaching into the jewelry box for her two wedding rings. Sliding them on slowly, as the heartbreak has never ceased. She gets Leo dressed and drops him off at day care.

"Okay Leo, mommy will be back later. Have fun okay."

"Otay."

"Gimme kiss. 'Mmwah!' Mommy loves you."

"Duv yu."

She hands the day care lady payment before heading to the Layfield Exchange building. Charlotte spent the last year there in training to become a field agent. Starting with a desk job in the meantime to prove her worth. Even taking cooking classes on the side, something she wanted to do for a while. It was tough, but Charlotte wasn't folding just yet. She parks outside the building, going straight to Bradshaw's office where he has a very interesting reward for all her hard work.

"Good morning Mr. Layfield."

"Morning Ms. Flair. You got that paperwork finished?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I must say you've been making great progress. Most apprentices can't get through all the busy work. But you've held your head high and worked through it. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you."

"With this nonsense out of the way, you ready for the main event?"

"Yes sir."

Both of them head to the elevator while chatting. Bradshaw hitting the basement level button.

"So, how did you manage to get him here?"

"I got serious connections, so don't worry about it. My question is are you ready to potentially take a life?"

Charlotte stayed silent. A moment that was a year in the making. One that might have never come had she not taken the job with Bradshaw. Or had she succeeded in her potential suicide.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Bradshaw fixing his collar.

They exit the elevator and head to a room made up for questioning. A mock police area with two areas split between a one way window. A few men in suits with guns stand on one side, Jacob Tenp sitting on the other side, handcuffed to the table. Charlotte walks up to the window, staring a hole through Jacob. One of the suits introduces himself.

"Charlotte, my name is Agent Fhoe. I'm Bradshaw's "boss" so to say. I watch over this operation and report the results to my higher officials. How are you doing today?"  
"Fine." She replied, not taking her eyes from Jacob.

"I see you're not here to waste any time. Feel free to go in and ask whatever you want. Tenp is restrained so you'll be safe. I'll be in shortly. Okay?"

Charlotte nods her head and walks into the room. Jacob sat still, only moving his eyes as she took a seat across the table. The two sat quiet, staring eye to eye. Tension so high it could be smelled in the air.

"Hello Charlotte."

"Jacob."

"How have you been?"

"Shitty."

"Hmm. How's my son?"

"He's not your son. He calls me mom. Even though he shouldn't be."

"Yes, Nijaa. Its very unfortunate what happened to her."

"Fucking unfortunate! That was the mother of your child!"

Jacob took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. Charlotte's face turned sour. Blood beginning to boil the more the conversation went on. Her head hung low, hair shrouding her face.

"There is one thing I want to know."

"Shoot."

"You funded Arin's movies with your dirty money. Did he know?"

"He had an idea. I never told Arin where the money came from. He knew I had businesses and also knew of my reputation. I knew Arin long before you did. He always had a spark, and I just wanted to help my friend see his vision. You wouldn't even have met him if it wasn't for me."

"So what? You want me to thank you?"

"No, but don't post all of your woes on me. I loved Arin like a brother. Terrible circumstances took him away from you AND me. Nothing is going to bring him back."

Agent Fhoe walks in and places a desert eagle in front of Charlotte. She raises her head to look at the gun. Her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"This room is soundproof." Assured Fhoe before leaving the room.

Charlotte picked up the gun, looking it over. The cold steel sending a tingle down her spine. She pulls the safety, taking aim at Jacob. The look on her face getting ugly.

"Is this going to make you feel better?"

"Maybe. I'll have to shoot to find out."

"Well lets not take that satisfaction away. Before you pull that trigger, I have something. Fhoe will give you an envelope before you leave."

"What the hell is in it?"

"The deed to my home is Kingston. It's yours. It's all I can offer you at this point. Your a single mother who's raising my child. I only want the best for him. One more thing, make sure you get all of his toys. He LOVES his toys."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, suspicious of how he pronounced those last few words. She puts two hands the gun and takes aim. Jacob folds his hands, closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

"I'm ready."

Her hands shaking, sweat sliding down her hand. Hesitating as three fingers rest on the handle. Her heartbeat racing faster then ever before. The agents and Bradshaw stand watch, waiting for it to happen. Charlotte takes a huge swallow, then pulls the trigger.

_April 7th, 2007_

_ Kingston, Jamaica_

Charlotte and Becky drive through the city, heading to Jacob's old place. Becky was enjoying the weather, while Charlotte was sick to her stomach just being back in the country. Even the beautiful scenery couldn't make her feel better. They stop by a street vendor to grab drinks.

"Tell your friend Sami thanks again for watching Leo."

"Not a problem. Sami's a good guy. A little on the goofy side."

"I'm also glad you came out here with me. I couldn't do it by myself."

"Not a problem. Its hot as balls out here though."

Charlotte looks around the other vendors. She goes to nearby cart and buys a sun hat. Coming back and plopping it on Becky's head.

"There you go."

Becky chuckles in response. They hop back in the car and drive to the house, which sits on a hill in the more expensive part of the area. Charlotte got the key earlier from housing authority. The medium sized home was very impressive.

"Not bad for a vacation home." Said Becky.

Charlotte turns to Becky, giving a dead pan stare.

"Oh yeah...vacation...sorry."

The women head inside, looking around at the half empty place. The feds raided the spot long ago, so the place was a bit of a mess. Charlotte heads straight for Leo's old room, leaving Becky in the kitchen. Charlotte looks around, seeing a wardrobe, a crib, and a pile of toys in a corner. She kneels down, digging through the toys. Looking closer, a loose piece of the wooden floor is sticking out.

"BECKY!"

Becky charges into the room with her gun drawn.

"What happened?"

"Help me break this part of the floor."

Becky holsters her gun. Charlotte backs up as Becky taps her foot on the loose part. She cocks back her metal hand. Bringing it down and punching a hole in the floor. She pulls back more of the wood and pulls out a huge black trash bag.

"I've seen plenty of movies to know what's in here." Said Becky dropping it.

Charlotte unties the bag to dozens of stacks of dollar bills in Jamaican and American currency.

"Fucking knew it." Laughed Becky.

Charlotte falls on her back, joining Becky in laughter.

"So, you feel better now?" Asked Becky flipping through a stack of cash.

"No, but its a start."


	4. OPERATION: SASHA

_July 4th, 2009_

_Dallas, Texas_

_Bradshaw's Estate_

Charlotte drives up to the large home in her new white convertible. Hitting the buzzer which opens the front gate. She parks nearby and steps into the sunlight in her new pink summer dress with matching shades. Leo chilling in the backseat.

"Look at the big house mama!"

"Yeah that's a big house. We're going to that big house."

They head down a stone walkway into the backyard where the holiday party was going on. A large pool area with children running around, a lot more older people hanging about, her boss Bradshaw chatting with Kofi. Bradshaw looking hilarious with his cheap Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. Puffing on a cigar per usual.

"Hello gentleman."

"Howdy Ms. Flair. Glad to see you made it. Is that the little guy?" Said Bradshaw.

"Yes, say hi Leo."

Leo shyly waves, but couldn't help but smile. Charlotte puts him down and he runs over to play with everyone else. Charlotte takes a seat as Becky makes her way over with three burgers on a plate, one in her hand. Chewing ferociously with spots of ketchup on the side of her mouth.

"You bring any for us?" Kofi joked.

"If relly guud!" She replied with a mouth full of food.

"Alright Ms. Lynch, take a seat, we got some quick business to discuss. GAIL! GAIL!"

Gail comes over from another table to bring Bradshaw a folder. Bradshaw opens it up and puts it in the middle of the table.

"Listen up, for a while now, I've been considering getting us a pilot. I think we may have a winner here."

Charlotte looks over and starts reading the file out loud.

"Sasha Banks from Baltimore, Maryland. 23 years old. Spent 2 years in the Air Force. Passed all flight tests with perfect scores. Mastering all types of air vehicles. Expert swords woman, efficient in hand to hand combat."

"She sounds great." Said Kofi.

"Hold on, listen to this. Kicked out of the Air Force for discipline and authority issues. Multiple DUI's in the past couple years. Arrested for possession of Xanax and Marijuana. Why the hell do you want to hire this girl?"

"Ms. Banks is a diamond in the rough. A little young, but I feel like we can mold her into something special. She also happens to be the granddaughter of Delphine De Fleur."

"Delphine De Fleur? The multi-millionaire wine goddess?"

"The very same." Answered Bradshaw, blowing a smoke circle.

"So what you're saying is that we could get an expert pilot with a millionaire connection?" Asked Becky.

"Now you got it."

"I don't know boss. This could be risky. There has to be a better choice than this. Do we really want to take the chance of an immature kid working for a government agency?"

"We are so close to getting a prime position in the upper echelon. Those goofs at the WWE are losing men and favor with top officials. I'm in the midst of acquiring our own base here in Dallas. This is our chance to take a huge step forward and show everyone why the APA is the best in the business. Becky, Charlotte, go down to Baltimore and BRING BACK SASHA BANKS!"

_July 10th, 2007_

_ Baltimore, Maryland_

_ Old Village Apartments_

Sasha flips her hair back, checking out the new dye job she got yesterday in the mirror. Purple was her second choice. Originally wanting hot red, but her girlfriend wasn't fond of that color. Sasha goes searching through drawers to find a few hair clips. Rummaging through her medals and crumpled up flight certificates. Her notification sound goes off. She checks to find a message from her girlfriend Elise, saying she wouldn't be home tonight.

"Why do you even bother telling me?"

This was becoming the normal for Sasha. Spending nights home alone while her lover was off doing who knows what. It got to the point where they wouldn't see each other for over a week. Sasha would be more than happy to find someone else to love, but her current living situation was rough. After being kicked out of the Air Force, she moved back in with her mother, who was less than pleased. They eventually butted heads, due to her mom finding drugs in the house. Wether Sasha was selling them or using them, her mom wasn't having it. Eventually moving in with Elise, who she met through Sasha's job at a coffee shop. She felt more like a house keeper than a loved person.

"Sasha! Wake up bitch!"

Sasha looks out the window to find her friend Tamina outside.

"Sup bitch!" Sasha shouts back.

"I'm going to the Red Room tonight, you coming?"

"Shit, you don't have to ask me twice. I'll be down in five minutes."

Sasha rummages through her clothes, trying to make a mock outfit. Black jeans, brown leather boots, baby blue sweater? Works for her. She ties up a ponytail and grabs her purse before heading downstairs. Once outside, her mind is blown by Tamina's new Cadillac.

"Aye, who car you steal?"

"This all mine. Hop in."

Sasha jumps in passenger side as Tamina fiddles through stack of money.

"Okay you big ballin! What you doing now?"

"Selling drugs."

The smile on Sasha's face turns from one of joy to hysteria. Her fingers starting to twitch a little.

"You know I can't be around that stuff."

"Girl I know. You got a record. Be cool and it won't be any problems." Assured Tamina.

As Tamina pulls off the curb, Sasha couldn't help but get a little curious.

"So what you moving?"

"Oh now you want to know?"

"Just tell me, damn."

"It's this new stuff called Goldust. Coming straight out of Mexico. Heard this stuff is cut with the finest ingredients. No low grade shit. Its a smoother version of cocaine, without the headaches and bloody noses."

Sasha got more curios as Tamina went on. Sasha liked to question things. A wizard with words and lover of expensive things. Flexible, tough and lovely to look at. Sort of like Catwoman. But we all know, curiosity killed the cat.

"Can I...try a little?" She nervously asks.

"Can you what?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Aight hold on."

Tamina pulls over near some old houses. A junkie comes outside, making his way to the car. Tamina pulls a small baggie out the glove box and makes a quick deal. Tamina pulls another baggie and taps a small amount of the gold powder onto a piece of paper. Sasha dips her head down and snorts it, sitting back up feeling pretty great.

"WOOOOOOOO! That's some good shit."

Afterwards they head to Red Room, a nice club on the more pleasant side of town. The two stop in and have few drinks with a couple of their other friends who also stopped by. Sasha makes a run to the bathroom, heading straight for a stall. She reaches into her sweater and pulls out a bag of Goldust, which she snuck from Tamina before they hit the club. She snorts half the bag and her eyes turn glossy. 15 minutes later, she's on the dance floor. Twerking and yelling loudly with a drink in her hand. 5 minutes after that, she's in the bathroom vomiting into the toilet. Once that's over, Tamina carries Sasha back to the car.

"Girl you need to learn some self control."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sasha quietly whispers.

Sasha lays passed out while Tamina drives down the highway. Police lights flash behind them, something Tamina wasn't hoping to see.

"Fuck, why now?"

Tamina pulls over and a Mustang parks behind them. Two women get out and flank both sides of the car. Tamina rolls down the window and the woman leans over.

"How you doing miss?"

"Fine." She answers as calm as possible.

"That's nice. My name is Officer Lynch. That's my partner Officer Flair."

Tamina looks over at the blonde who's going through the glove box.

"YOU CAN'T GO THROUGH MY SH-"

Hearing a gun click, Tamina keeps her cool. Charlotte pulls a few bags of Goldust out and dangles them.

"What's this?" Asks Charlotte in a sarcastic voice.

"Ya'll violating my rights."

"Rights? We been following you since your little drug deal earlier today. We got enough footage to put the both of you away for long time." Explained Becky.

"Wh-wh-what do you want?"

"We want the girl with the vomit on her sweater." Said Charlotte pointing to Sasha.

"We'll be taking her with us." Added Becky.

"What kind of cops operate like this?"

Becky and Charlotte burst out in laughter. They both flash their APA badges, leaving Tamina shook.

"Cops? We work for the government baby!"

"Feds? Oh my god!"

Charlotte opens the door and pulls out Sasha to carry her back to the Mustang. Becky leans in face first to Tamina.

"Let me break it down to you. We need your friend here for important business. You tell anyone what you seen here or about us, we'll have your ass in a Russian jail for the next twenty years. Also, you're done selling. Don't make me come looking for you. Bye."

Becky walks off. Tamina falls back in her seat, trying to catch her breath.

"BOO!"

Tamina jumps up and smacks her head as Becky pops back up, scaring the shit out of her.

"Hahahahaha. We need her purse."

Tamina slowly hands over Sasha's purse. Becky takes it and walks off laughing, leaving Tamina in the car clutching her chest.

The APA duo bring Sasha back to her apartment. Laying her in bed as they chatted in the living room. Charlotte flipped through channels while Becky tinkered with her metal hand.

"This is why I don't pay for cable. 1000 channels, not a damn thing to watch."

"Don't want to sound old, but back in my day we didn't need TV to entertain ourselves."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Asked a confused Charlotte.

"I...don't know. I've been drinking. This Banks girl has nice taste in booze."

Sasha wanders into the living room in a nightgown. Eyes low and dreary, tired from the rough partying. She stares down the two for 30 seconds in silence. Then quietly turns around and strolls into the kitchen.

"You alright there?"

The clinking of cereal hitting a bowl is heard. Sasha strolls back in the room and takes a seat between the officers. Taking the remote and turning on cartoons. Charlotte and Becky give each other a concerned look, as Sasha paid them no mind or hasn't said a word.

"So uh, you awake?"

Sasha eats her food in silence. Once done, she throws the bowl down. Rolling around her jaw, thinking of what to say. Leaning forward, eyes deadlocked on the television

"Either two things are gonna happen right now. I'm going to jail or I'm going to die. What's it going to be?"

"What?"

"You're from the government right? I didn't hear much when I was laid out. However, I did manage to take this from blondie over here."

Sasha pulls Charlotte's badge from her bra, which is quickly snatched away. Becky leans back with a smile on her face.

"You think that's real cute huh? So on top of being a disgraced pilot, you're a drunk and a pickpocket. A real piece of work Ms. Banks." Said Charlotte going to the bathroom.

"Don't mind my partner she's a bit hard headed."

"So good cop and bad cop?"

"Something like that."

"Lets cut the nonsense, why are you guys_*aagghhh*_"

Sasha grabs her head and starts groaning.

"Headache kicking in there princess?"

"Yeah. I'm out of Aspirin. Come on, we need to go the corner store."

"It's 2 am."

"It's a 24 hour joint, and if we gone talk, I need this aspirin."

Sasha puts on flip-flops and heads out the door, with the other two behind. Reaching their destination, Sasha walks up to the service window.

"Hola papi."

"Que pasa Sasha. (What up)"

"Necesito asprin y una Ginger Ale. (I need aspirin and Ginger Ale)"

"Ahi tienes carino, cuidate. (There you go sweetheart, stay safe)"

Back at the house, all three sit down to talk about the situation.

"A private military wants me to be their pilot? Sounds pretty ridiculous."

"It may, buts its a wonderful opportunity. Our boss was pretty high on you. Even with your troubled past." Said Becky.

"Just call it like it is, I sold drugs and got booked. I don't regret anything. I did what I did to make money, so don't try to judge me."

"No one is here to judge, but considering where you started, to where you ended up, I'd say you're fucked up. Baltimore isn't exactly the safest city on earth. "

"Why even bother learning to fly and doing nothing with it?" Asked Charlotte.

Sasha sat with her hands folded, staring at the ceiling. This was a once in a lifetime offer. Great pay, travel the world and so much more.

"Listen ladies, this offer sounds unreal, but I don't know if you have the right girl."

"What do you mean? You already have military experience. You sound fluent in at least one other language. With proper training you could-"

"I don't think this is for me. Okay, I'm in a shitty apartment with a basic job, but I'm no soldier. I couldn't even hack it as drug runner. You could do better than me."

Charlotte got angry to a point where she turned red.

"Look you fucking brat! We came all the way out here to offer you the world and you choose this dump!"

"Calm down!" Shouted Becky.

"NO! Sasha's right. We can do better than her. This was a waste of my damn time."

Charlotte walks to the door, turning around to get one last word.

"My husband was murdered and I was left to adopt an orphaned child. I lost so much in that one day, but I powered through it. Built myself back up day by day. What's your excuse?"

Sasha's lips stayed shut. A defeated look on her face, not even making eye contact.

"I'll be in the car."

Charlotte slams the door, leaving Becky with Sasha. A dog starts barking on the floor below due to the noise. Becky sighs and pulls a card from her back pocket.

"If you change your mind, or need someone to talk to, here's my number. We've all lost something, so don't feel down."

Becky smiles and pats Sasha on the shoulder with her metal hand, which Sasha notices for the first time. Becky heads out the door, leaving Sasha to her lonesome. Still feeling dizzy from the hangover, Sasha curls up on the couch and goes to sleep.


	5. OPERATION: A FINAL CHOICE

_September 17th, 2009_

_Lyon, France_

_De Fleur Estate_

A black limousine drives up a private road, parking outside the huge home. The driver steps out to open the door for Sasha. She steps out dressed in a pink suit jacket with matching skirt and black heels. A senior maid opens up the door from inside.

"Bonjour Ms. Banks. How have you been?"

"I've been good, not great. How about you Mina?"

"Just living my life. My son graduated college so I'll be going on vacation soon to see him. Your grandmother can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, can't say I feel the same."

Mina leads Sasha through the house to Delphine's backyard patio. Delphine was a strict woman, raised through teachings of a father who business was shut down by local a mob. At 16 years old, she met a 20 year old wine maker named Barry Purt, whom she began a relationship with. With her intelligence and his work ethic, they got Velvet Crest wine established and everything took off from there.

Eventually they had a son named Evan. Evan loved cinema. At 18 years old he followed his dream, going to America to pursue an acting career. A year later, he met his future wife in Wanda Banks. She was a social worker who met Evan at a Beauty and the Beast stage play. Soon falling in love and having a child, much to the detest of his mother. Delphine wasn't fond of her son marrying a person of color, going so far as to cut ties with Evan. Not even coming over for his wedding day.

During his first big role in a Hollywood picture, Evan was killed in a stunt accident involving a car chase scene. Leaving behind his 3 year old daughter. Wanda was distraught, with her husband gone and grandfather dying a few months previously. Despite not liking Wanda, Delphine put her personal feelings aside for her only grandchild. Offering housing and financial aid to Wanda. Wanda denied any help from her mother-in-law, not wanting any pity from the likes of her.

Now with Sasha a grown woman and her being distant from Wanda, Delphine reached out to her granddaughter. They've only met three times before this. For whatever reason now, Delphine sounded serious. Sasha was here to find out. Delphine sat at a table in her day gown. A smile coming across her face as Sasha appears.

"Bonjour Sasha." Greeted Delphine as she hugged Sasha.

"Bonjour Madame De Fleur." Replied Sasha.

"Oh please, call me grandma. Have a seat."

A butler comes over with a tray of lemonade and cookies. Pouring drinks for the two ladies.

"I'm ecstatic you've come to see me. How's your mother?"

"Fine. We haven't talked in a while, but I know she's alright."

"Good and your girlfriend?"

"I'm single now grandma. Wasn't getting much love at home."

"Ah well, plenty of fish in the sea. Onto business we need to discuss. I don't want to draw this out, so let me put it all out there. I went to the doctor last week, and he found a tumor on my lung."

Sasha pauses mid sip, unsure of how to react. She puts her glass down, folding her hands on the table.

"A tumor? Is it deadly?"

"I'll be going in for surgery in a few days. The doctor says its removable, but I know better. Even if successful, I'll be in the hospital for a long time."

A few tears started to fall Delphine's face, which she quickly washed away with a napkin. Sasha, completely stone faced, didn't feel one ounce of pity for her. It was kind of hard to for a woman she just met three months ago.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Sasha lied.

"No it's okay my dear. That's why I brought you here. The Velvet Crest brand is as strong as its ever been, being France's premier wine. If I die anytime soon, I need someone to take my throne."

"You want me to take over the business?"

"Not 'take over' per say, just run things upon my departure. I have investors and other people working every part of my business. But like most businesses, things fall apart when the heart and soul disappear. I don't want some suits ruining my name, cutting costs and cheapening my wine. I need a De Fleur in charge."

"But why me?"

"Sasha you're a bright girl. The courage and intelligence you have, thrown away. Living in a slum, working for pennies. All of your elders bled for what we have. Me and Barry, god rest his soul, your mother, your father. He wouldn't want to see his only daughter in jail for narcotics. What would you say if he were here?"

Sasha only had few memories of Evan, the most important ones being when he carried until she stopped crying. Singing a song called "Chocolate Summer" to soothe his child. Maybe if Evan was around things would be different, but the blame was all on her.

"Answer my question!" Commanded Delphine.

"I would run into his arms and tell him I'm sorry." Uttered Sasha.

Deplhine hands Sasha a napkin. She takes it, even though she wasn't crying. Sasha went through a lot of crap in the past. It was going to take more than a guilt trip to break her down.

"Sasha, listen to me. I know you can do this. But I need you to prove that De Fleur blood runs strong in those veins."

"Yes grandma. What shall you have me do?"

"That's not for me to decide. You have the ability to do great things. Show me what you can do on your own. Excuse me for a minute, I must use the restroom. Make yourself at home."

Deplhine heads inside while Sasha sits in thought. How was she going to prove herself to run a multi-million dollar business. This was an oppurtunity that couldn't be passed up. Then she remembers the two feds from ealier this year. A job of a lifetime. Something that would put her in the good graces of Delphine and redeem herself for everyone she disappointed. Hopefully she didn't lose that card.

_September 19th, 2009_

_Sheridan, Wyoming_

Becky whistles a jolly tune while popping the trunk of a car. She pulls out a bulletproof vest and an MP5 sub machine gun. The wind blows fiercely, prompting Becky to breath in the fresh air. Soaking in a mountainside view.

"I wouldn't mind living out here."

She gears up, tucking a few extra clips in her belt. Nearby in the mountains, a hostage was being held. A governer's son was kidnapped from his job late at night. A ransom note was sent the next day. Easy to say this needed to be shut down immediately. Becky closes the trunk, then proceeds down the mountain. A few small shacks on an abandoned farm contain the hostage and his kidnappers.

"This is Officer Lynch. Officer Kingston do you read?" Asked Becky into a radio.

"This is Officer Kingston, read you loud and clear."

"Officer Flair do you read me?"

"All clear and in position. Ready when you are."

Charlotte sat at nice distance with a sniper rifle. Kofi was coming in opposite of Becky for a flank attack. Using an M4 assault rifle. Becky moves in closer, getting a better view.

"Flair, how many do we got down there?"

"Six of them outside. Two sitting in one of the cars. Caught one indoors through the window. Pretty spread out. They're packing shotguns and standard .45's. No vests. This is a cake walk."

"Alright, Kofi we're moving in. Flair, we move on your shot."

Charlotte adjusts her scope to zoom in. Becky starts to move in with Kofi in position. Charlotte turns her attention to the two in the car. Letting one shot off through the windshield, killing the driver side thug. The one in the passenger side ducks down and jumps out. Becky runs in, giving him a jumping kick to his chest. He falls back and Becky puts him down with a few shots. The other four thugs hear the shots and spread out. Becky takes cover behind the car.

"Kofi, move in through the back." Yells Becky into her radio.

Charlotte takes down another thug hiding behind a different car. Kofi sneaks towards the back door, checking through the window. The kitchen is empty and he moves in. Becky leaves cover, shoot strafing as Charlotte provides cover fire. Kofi heads down the hallway. A few suprise bullets from a room he walked past barely miss and he takes cover in a corner.

"Come on out." Shouts one man.

"Nah, I'll stay right here." Kofi shouts back.

Becky fires from behind a grain silo as one thug runs in behind her with an axe. Becky reacts quick enough to duck and roll when he swings. She gives him two punches to the ribs before snatching the axe, then snapping the handle with her metal hand. She takes the blade half and jams it into his left calf.

Kofi takes a flashbang and richochets it off the wall, sending it in the room. After it goes off, Kofi runs in and uses his rifle as bat to knock his foe. Kofi runs to the front door to help finish off the rest.

Kofi takes out two hiding behind a small barn. The last one drops his gun before running off.

"Charlotte?"

"Dead or alive?"

"Alive."

Charlotte takes aim, shooting the running man in the shoulder. He hits the ground hard. Becky runs up aiming at him.

"NO, PLEASE, I GIVE UP!" He begs.

"I know you do." Becky replied before knocking him out with her foot.

Becky heads inside to find the governer's son. Looking around until someone starts banging through the floor. Becky tracks the sounds to the living room, moving a coffee table to reveal a cellar. She opens the door and a young man pops out. Dirty from being stuck down there. Becky extends her hand and helps him out.

"Garret Bink. You alright?" She asks.

"Not really. They kicked the crap outta me, but I'll be okay. My dad send you?"

"Yes he did. He's been very worried."

"Thank you."

Kofi and Charlotte make their way in.

"All the live one are rounded up and the police will be here soon." Said Kofi.

"Good jobs guys, I going to ca-"

Becky's phone goes off. She answers while Charlotte checks on Garret.

"Hello? Oh hey! Really now? Sure, sure. I'll let my boss know. He'll be drinking till sunrise when I tell him. Glad you called. I'm busy right now, but you'll get the details sometime tomorrow. Okay, bye."

"Who was that?" Asked Kofi.

"Sasha Banks. We got ourselves a pilot."


End file.
